


El Padre y El Hijo

by hart051



Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: He's where he had wanted to be, but is it still where he wants to be?
Relationships: Bart Allen & Eduardo Dorado Jr., Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Eduardo Dorado Sr., Tye Longshadow & Eduardo Dorado Jr., Tye Longshadow & Jaime Reyes
Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747387
Kudos: 24





	El Padre y El Hijo

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware my last work post was arguably not the best, but I may try to keep it despite ratings.  
> Anyways here's a work centered on Ed pre-El Dorado. It starts with him hanging out with Tye sometime after the runaways part ways, but things go off course when a certain speedster crashes their meetings. And of course another familiar face is close by to facilitate.  
> I hope this turns out better and isn't too 'over-feely' especially with father-son issues.

Despite parting ways, they still kept in contact with one another. To Eduardo Dorado Jr. they had become his family when he thought he had none, no place safe from anyone. They stuck together on their anti-Reach crusade, mastering their powers along the way. By the end of the crisis left by the Reach, they all parted. Tye had decided to go back to El Paso, to his mom having heard 'Maurice' was no longer a problem. And Sam decided to go with him because unknown to him and Virgil they were dating. Virgil decided to head back as well and told them about joining the hero gig with Black Lightning acting as mentor. He wasn’t surprised Virgil was in, out of all of them he was the most ‘heroic’. Virgil was the first to agree with him to save his dad from a killer robot and to save the young heroes that were trapped on the War World as ‘thanks’ for saving them from The Reach. He still had a father he could come back to, but being back with his dad wasn’t easy. It was _difficile_. How are you supposed to have a relationship with a nearly absent, scientist dad for almost all his life and meta-powers you never wanted?

* * *

Tye invited him over to his hometown El Paso, Texas to have a hang out at the skate park. His dad agreed and gave him access to the zeta-tubes to meet up with him. Just before he left he got a series of warnings from his dad that could have easily been for a little kid ending with ‘bye’. Ed met up with his former runaway companion by a statue. When Tye was just in his sightline he teleported to him. Tye was slightly startled, but smiled knowingly. With instinct taking over Ed wrapped his friend in a hug.

Tye grunted in surprise, but returned the gesture patting him on the back.

“Didn’t take you as a hugger.” Tye remarked.

“Neither did I _hermano_.” Ed smirked.

They both geared up. Tye took the lead with Ed following a safe distance behind. Along the way the older boy showed off by stylishly gliding on a stair railing.

Ed scoffed, wanting to take his friend down a peg, he skated ahead of him, then turned to face Tye. When Tye gave a warning about hitting something, he teleported without second thought in his friend’s blindspot. Startled Tye lost control briefly but managed to keep his balance.

“You used your powers, dude! No fair!” Tye protested.

“How else was I supposed to beat you?” Ed countered.

“I didn’t know it was a competition.”

“Was I supposed to let you win?”

They glared at each other like siblings, before bursting into laughter. He missed this. Hanging out with his friends like any normal teen would. He didn’t make many friends back in his birth home. He was so focused on his dad, he didn’t care about anything else. He ends up in a way accomplishing that, but reality sank in. His powers being something to study, something his father was researching. When his dad was in trouble, he wanted to save him and he did, but he didn’t want the foundation of their relationship to be his powers.

* * *

Tye continued to act as tour guide pointing out to some interesting spots while on their way to the skate park. As they skated around, there were plenty of people around but fortunately there was no one in the kidney bowl, which seemed perfect for some meta-human recreation. After a while they both took a water break while in the pit.

“So how are you and Sam?” Ed asked

“We’re good. Her English is improving.” Tye answered.

“Where is she anyways?”

“Having a girls’ day with my mom." Tye took a swig of water before continuing. "Speaking of relationships, how are things with your dad?”

Ed shivered. He didn’t know what to make of it. His current living arrangements were in his dad’s flat. His bed was a couch which wasn’t uncomfortable. His dad was cleaning out a room that had been acting as storage to be his. And his _abuelo_ was in the process of sending some of his belongings to Taos.

“Is it bad?” Tye asked.

“ _No se_. I can’t say good.” Ed replied.

“I get it. Stuff like this takes time.”

“Except you ran away from _tu_ _madre_ , I ran to _mi_ _padre_ who didn’t want me around.”

“You still think that?” Tye face in disbelief.

“What do you know?” Ed glared accusingly.

“Woah, woah.” Tye raised his hands to ward off any further agitation. “I’m just asking. I’m still your amigo, it’s just did he say anything about sending you back to Argentina.”

“Not yet.” Ed pouted. “If not it’s probably for my powers.”

“Wow. And people say I have anger issues.”

Ed was about to retort when he heard two voices one sounded loud, cocky and American, the other frantic, worried and Mexican.

“It’s fine amigo. I’ve got this.” The American voice boasted.

“ _Espera_! Slow down _hermano_ and watch where you are going!” the Mexican voice boomed in warning.

“No way, I’ve got his board-skating thing on lock.”

“Look out!”

“That sounds like-” Tye began.

Before Tye could even finish his thought Ed leapt toward him, wrapped him in a hug and looked up. He teleported with Tye before he caught sight of some out of control skater. Once they were out of the pit, both of them collapsed catching their breaths, grunting in pain. 

“Dude! Warn me next time you do that!” Tye exclaimed.

“Sure,” Ed panted. “I’ll let the crazy _gringo_ run you over first before I save your life.”

“Tye?”

They both looked up and saw before them in skater gear was the human form of Blue Beetle.

“Hey, Jaime. What’s up?” Tye asked, still wincing.

“Are you two alright?” Jaime asked, noticing they were wincing.

“Been better.” Ed replied bitterly.

Tye gave him a tired look, one he gave to him and Virgil quite often during their time as runaways. Out of the four of them he and Virgil were the most mischievous.

Before the conversation continued, they heard a crash and yelp from the pit. All three of them looked over the edge and saw what had happened. The crazy skater managed to wipe himself out off the board and is lying on his side with what was presumably his board right-side up a few feet away from.

“Bart? Are you alright?” Jaime called down to his friend.

“Ugh.” His friend grunted. “My right side is feeling the mode.”

“Can you get up?”

“Think so,” He sat up smiling. “But did you see that! I just board-skated!”

Ed and Tye shared a look of disbelief at the sheer joy the boy was expressing after wiping out.

Jaime face-palmed. “Skateboarded. It’s ‘skateboarded’, not board-skated.” 

“Well, it was cra-ow!”

“What was that?”

“Nothing that won’t h-ow!”

“It sounds like you sprained your leg!”

“No problema. I’ll just sit here and wait for it to heal in a couple of minutes.”

“Not a good idea dude.” Tye advised the _gringo_. “Some sprains are worse than they seem.”

“I’ll be fine.” He continued to protest.

“That’s it, I’m coming down there!” Jaime exclaimed as though he was used to this behavior. He turned to Tye. “Hey Tye could you-”

Tye glanced around.

“No one’s paying attention.” Tye replied automatically as though he read his mind.

Jaime nodded and looked around for something. He rushed over somewhere on the green grabbing two sticks then hid in some foliage. Out of the foliage was the fully armed Blue Beetle. Translucent blue wings extended out from his back and Blue Beetle descended into the pit. While in his suit Blue Beetle was acting as a doctor, carefully assessing the damage to his friend’s leg. He tended to it, creating a splint with the two sticks he found earlier and tape, much to the other boy’s protests until he was done. Blue Beetle lifted his friend into his arms, carrying him like a bride and ascended carefully over the edge of the pit. Once they descended safely, Blue Beetle placed his friend’s uninjured leg on the ground gently and wrapped an arm around him, while his armor retracted. The other boy was familiar somehow, but Ed couldn’t put his finger on it. He was obviously white, with messy auburn hair and bright green eyes. He still seemed energetic for someone who fell off a skateboard. Tye came to the other side to assist draping the other arm around him.

“I’ll help.” Tye said.

“ _Gracias hermano_.” Jaime thanked him.

“Yeah thanks.” The injured boy replied still cheerful.

“No problem.”

The two old friends walked the injured boy to a bench and sat him down. Jaime propped the injured leg on the seat and stepped back.

“Do you have any idea what you did was dangerous?” Jaime reproached.

“Been in more dangerous situations.” The boy shrugged nonchalantly.

“Seriously Bart.”

“I heal fast. There’s nothing to worry-”

“'Heal fast' does not mean 'heal instantly' or 'anatomically correct'. You need to stay off that leg for however long it takes to heal in speedster’s time.”

“Probably half an hour.”

Jaime glared at his friend. 

“More than an hour.” The boy relented. “But it would be faster if I had something to eat.”

Jaime sighed and fished in his pocket for something, then tossed it. Bart grabbed it instantly and grimaced at it.

“An energy bar?” Bart expressed semi-disgusted.

“You’ll need it more than I do. Besides it has Calcium which you need.” Jaime reasoned.

“Do you have anything else?”

“Water.” Jaime deadpanned.

Bart groaned, he opened the bar and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

“If you wanted something different, you should have brought your own snacks.” Jaime countered.

“Who’s Speedy Gonzalez here?” Tye asked.

“Speedy Gonzelez?” Ed repeated.

“I heard of Speedy, actually there are two. Although one’s Red Arrow and the other’s Arsenal. You know, robotic arm, bad temper.”

Ed and Tye stared at the auburn haired boy like he sprouted a second head maybe more.

The boy smiled. “Name’s Bart, Bart Allen. AKA Impul-Kid Flash actually.”

Jaime groaned shaking his head.

“Okay Impul-Kid Flash.” Tye returned gesturing to himself and Ed as he continued. “I’m Tye. And that’s Ed.”

“Wait. I thought Kid Flash was taller.” Ed commented squinting at Bart.

Bart looked down. Jaime winced a bit, while Tye sighed. 

_“Que paso_?” Ed asked.

Jaime gave an abridged version of the story. There was one more Reach doomsday device left. It was in the Arctic. Too late to deactivate it with the egg, which led to The Flash, Impulse and the previous Kid Flash to stop it by running in the opposite direction around the energy tornado. Kid Flash paid the ultimate price, no body to bury. His oldest friends and family in mourning. 

“He was going to retire officially with his girlfriend and pass the Kid Flash mantle to me after it was over.” Bart added.

“I see.” Ed commented.

There was a moment of silence between the boys to let the fact sit in. Ed and Tye did not know what to say to the other two, clearly affected by the loss. 

“Ed?” Ed looked up at Jaime. The older boy had a solemn worried expression. “Can I talk to you for a bit, alone?”

“Whatever you have to say, you can say it right here, right now.” Ed retorted, stubbornly crossing his arms.

“Dude, it’s okay.” Tye assured. “Jaime’s a good guy, honest.”

“It’s alright Tye.” Jaime said to his old friend.

“Really bro?”

Jaime nodded.

“I have two things to say.” He continued. “First, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for whatever I did when I was on mode. Almost sacrificing you, Tye, Virgil and Asami to Red Volcano. Almost taking you back to the Reach, unknowingly. Giving you more reasons to run away. For having you, all of you go to the War World-"

“Luthor’s doing really.” Tye interjected.

“To save my friends who were captured in the first place because of me.”

”Oh.” Tye reacted.

“Just so you know, The Team forgave you. I forgive you. I know you better than you think hermano.” Bart stated.

“I know it doesn’t make up for everything I did, Reach or otherwise,” Jaime reasoned to Bart before returning his attention to Ed. “And I know you probably won’t forgive me. But for what it’s worth I am sorry.”

“That’s it?” Ed asked.

“One more. I also wanted to say thank you, not just for saving my friends.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Ed interjected. “Virgil insisted.”

Tye gave him a stink eye which Ed ignored.

Jaime didn’t seem surprised. “Whatever the reason, thank you. And thank you for sticking with Tye. I was worried when he disappeared. And I was relieved to hear he was back and safe. In fact knowing that he ran away with the three of you even when I was under the Reach gave me some peace of mind. That he was safer and wasn’t alone. So _gracias_.”

Ed didn’t have anything to say but: “Sure _hermano_.”

“The same thing goes for you Tye.” Jaime added directing it at Tye.

“I already forgave you, sentimental goof.” Tye nudged his friend.

“Still-” Jaime began, then turned to the side to address an ‘imaginary’ friend. “Yes I know, but that still didn’t excuse...Yes I could have done it earlier...I was in the moment...Since when are you so fixed on forgiveness?”

“Umm. Is he okay?” Ed asked.

“Oh, he’s fine. That’s perfectly normal for him to say random things to himself.” Bart said in a chillaxed manner. "Me, personally I just roll with it."

“Is your leg going to be okay?”

“Just a sprain really. Okay a little more than a sprain, I’ll heal in about an hour.” He then muttered to himself. “Be more of day in speedster time.”

“You’re a speedster? Like The Flash?” Tye asked.

“Try related to The Flash.” Bart scoffed. “I’m his grandson.”

“ _Que_?” Ed exclaimed.

“You sure your friend’s alright Jaime?” Tye raised his voice to get his friend’s attention. 

Jaime sighed, exasperated. “Bart, what did we say-”

“You said that, but I didn’t really listen. Besides they already know you’re Blue Beetle.”

“That doesn’t mean you should tell them.”

“Isn’t The Flash in his Thirties or somethin’?” Tye asked.

“How can he be an _abuelo_ when he’s so young?” Ed added.

“Bart’s from the future. He traveled back to the past, to help fight The Reach.” Jaime explained.

“Actually it was to prevent my Grandpa’s death,” Bart corrected then pointed at Jaime with his thumb. “And stop Blue here from going on mode and enslave humanity for The Reach.”

Ed and Tye’s jaws dropped.

“Oops, spoilers.” Bart said shamelessly, shrugging.

Jaime muttered a curse.

Tye scoffed, doubtful of the whole concept. “I bet he’s just-”

As though it was predicted, Bart shook his hand or what looked like he was shaking his hand rapidly while the rest of his body was still. He stuck it through the seat and pulled it back out.

“Okay, I’m convinced.” Tye amended.

They all stayed in the same spot. Jaime and Tye ended up engaged in a conversation that neither Ed nor Bart could participate in. Bart still tried in vain. Ed remained in silence, part of him still reeling from the revelation there is such a thing as time travel. Bart apparently gave up trying to interact with the two old friends and tried to make small talk with Ed.

“I heard you can teleport.” Bart stated.

“ _Si_.” Ed grunted.

“Bet you had a lot of fun with powers like that.”

Ed made a curious sound.

“You know, teleport in your pals' blind spots and surprise them. Or get the drop on the baddies, literally." Bart elaborated.

“A couple of times.” He reluctantly admitted.

Bart’s face suddenly popped into his view way too close.

“You know you look pretty handsome when you're not frowning.”

Ed backed away surprised. Did all Americans have a lack of boundaries? 

“What’s got your goat amigo?” He asked.

“Goat?” Ed raised an eyebrow.

“I mean…” Bart struggled for the words. “Is there something in your life that’s making you unhappy?”

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "You know that could be anything right?"

“Then what’s making you unhappy the most?”

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you? You wouldn’t know what it’s like.”

“What’s what like?”

“ _Exactamente_. Exactly the point.”

“I can’t know if I don’t know what’s bothering you?” He reasoned.

Ed felt like boiling over. He felt Tye and Jaime’s gazes, watching him and Bart, but he didn’t care.

“At least your dad didn’t leave you-” Ed seethed only to stop.

It became so silent they could hear water drip.

“Actually he did leave me in my time.” Bart said, his voice sounding harder. Not like the happy-go-lucky one he had earlier. Like someone who had escaped hell. “He was in my life for about ten years. He was a hero, then disappeared and never came back. I gave up hope he would. Same thing happened with my mom and the rest of them.”

Ed suddenly felt like he sunk in a hole.

“I may not be able to return to the future, not that it’s any time I would want to return to, but at least here I know my dad is alive. In fact, in about four months I am going to see and meet him and Aunt Dawn for the first time as babies and hold them.”

Ed made a weird face and Bart laughed. Jaime and Tye still watched with concern. Tye’s face mixed with confusion.

“You’re living with your dad right?” Bart posed sounding less melancholic.

Ed nodded.

“Did he say anything about sending you back to wherever you ran away from?”

Ed shook his head.

“Is he doing anything to accommodate you? Like give you a room, make sure you have whatever you need?”

Ed smacked his face with his hand. Neither him nor his Dad were talkers or communicated well, but a lot has happened since he ran away. And his Dad had in fact done those things, but he wasn’t sure if it had been for him.

“This is going to sound contradictory, especially from me.” Tye interjected. “But it sounds like the two of you have a lot of talking to do.”

“We talked.”

“To each other or at each other?” Jaime broke to him. 

Ed flinched, it was the same tone Jaime took when he explained how Virgil’s plan was not any better.

Jaime took a deep breath before resuming. “If there’s anything I know about coming from a Spanish-speaking immigrant family, it’s that there can be a lot that gets lost in translation especially with emotions and deep-seated issues. I don’t know you that well, but I can tell you’re from Argentina, right?” 

Ed nodded.

“A similarity in our cultures other than language, it’s the importance of family. If you and your dad still want that then you need to start working through whatever is in the way of that.”

He looked down at his hands and feet.

Tye put a hand on Ed’s shoulder. “It’s not going to be easy, not at first.”

“It isn’t?” Ed replied shrugging. “I wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Dude, you wanted to go back to S.T.A.R. after having escaped and hearing about a killer robot attacking the lab. The lab your dad was still in.” Tye pointed at Ed to further emphasize his point. “You wanted to help your dad. And the first time you teleported with another person, it was with him.”

“I was motivated.” Ed reasoned. “The robot was going to kill him.”

“Sounds like you still love your dad.” Bart commented.

“I never said I hated him. I didn’t say I loved him either.”

“Ask yourself this _ese_.” Jaime posed. “What kind of a relationship do you want with your dad, _te padre_?”

* * *

Ed remained silent. Even when the older kids decided to grab a bite from a food truck. And as he watched Bart down an absurd amount of tacos. 

“That’s normal. If he’s eating like that it means he’s healthy.” Jaime said.

“Good to know.” Tye replied, still amazed at how the scrawniest kid he ever met could put down so much food.

“And what about him?” Jaime posed, pointing his chin at Ed.

“Not sure.” Tye projected his voice. “You okay?”

Ed shrugged.

* * *

Afterwards, Jaime agreed to undoing the splint so long as Bart ‘walked’ as they all went to the nearest zeta tube to see Bart and Ed off. 

“Hey, maybe we can chill-hang sometime.” Bart posed. “Maybe have a race. Your teleporting versus my super speed. What’d you think, hermano?”

Ed wasn’t sure what to make of his offer.

“Or maybe just normal chill-hanging.” Bart offered being less hyper-active. “Either way it’s crash. No pressure.”

Ed sighed. 

“You sure look moded.”

“Moded?” Tye asked.

“He means you look sad, or you failed at something.” Jaime supplied.

“I failed at trying to be with my dad.”

“You’re still trying anyways.” Tye pointed out.

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe that’s it.” Bart pointed out

“What’s it?”

“You both don’t know the ‘right’ way to be what you are to each other.” Bart explained "You became a meta-human a couple months ago and your dad became the father of one"

“And now instead of occasionally seeing you, he now sees you on a daily basis. And so are you. You still need to get used to each other.” Tye added.

“Hmm.”

“Hey, I’m here for you”. Tye insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Es somos amigos?"

“No.” Tye’s face fell, until Ed added. “ _Somos hermanos_.”

When they were near the zeta tube Jaime and Bart offered their numbers to him. They also recommended talking to Dinah Lance, she is a great counselor and has dealt with super-powered teens as well. After they all said their goodbyes, Tye and Jaime walked back together an arm around each other like brothers while he and Bart lingered.

“Call me if you want me to hang with you, I can be anywhere at any time. Super speed and all.” Bart chirped. “You know, when I’m not on missions.” 

“Sure. I guess it’s crash.” Ed relented. Bart seemed alright, despite first impressions.

“So crash.” Bart smiled and gave him a speed hug before running through the zeta-tube. After a beat, Ed followed.

* * *

He walked back to the apartment, taking the time to think back on what he was told. Tye had a similar situation with his mom being part of the reason he ‘ran away’ and stayed away, but decided to come back and work through whatever rough patch it was. Jaime, who wasn’t as bad as he had thought, but understood similar values in their cultures. Bart who threw him off guard with a different side to the lively response he had on when he sprained his leg. He wanted this. He wanted to be with his dad. That was the whole point. His dad made no moves to send him back, but did he want this as much as he did? To be a family again? He made his way up the stairs and opened the door. He took off his shoes and set his skate gear aside.

“ _Papa_?” Ed called.

“ _Aqui!_ In here!”

It sounded like it was coming from ‘his’ room. Ed teleported to it and saw how different it had been. There was now a bed, an actual bed like the one he had in Argentina. There were still files now in boxes, but they were moved aside stacked neatly. His dad was seated at a desk looking short of breath.

“ _Esta bien Papa_?”

His dad jumped slightly. Surprising people with his powers was one of the pros with his powers. “Never mind me.” His dad waved his question off, then gestured to the room. “What do you think?”

“I-” Ed was dumbfounded by his father’s actions. “You could have waited for me and let me help you. This is going to be my room.”

“You’re my son. I’m just doing what any parent would.” His dad explained. “Besides, you seemed to have wanted to hang out with your friend in El Paso more than me.”

He wanted to deny the last statement, but he knew it was true. He also knew they should set the record straight.

“Do you want me here?” Ed asked.

“ _Mijo_?” His dad flinched. “What are you saying?”

“If I didn’t get kidnapped and experimented by the Reach.” Ed elaborated. “If I didn’t get these powers. Would you still want me?”

“Eduardo,” It pained him to hear his father’s voice full of pity and sadness. “Why would you think that?”

Ed went over to the bed and plopped down. He was looking down at his hands.

“You’re a scientist. You left me in Argentina and worked here on your zeta-beam technology. And then I happened to have powers like your zeta-beam.”

“Well, you ran away, several times! You have any idea how worried I was?” His dad rose up.

“That you lose your lab rat?” Ed seethed, looking up at him.

“That I’d lose my son!” His dad returned fiercely. “That I would lose my only son!”

Ed returned his gaze back down. He couldn’t look at him without some urge to cry. The father who shared his name with him.

“When you first teleported with me, I wasn’t just surprised you were able to do it. I was surprised you did it with me and for me. You saved me from being killed by Red Volcano.”

He remembered barely thinking about what he was doing. He just heard Volcano declare ‘he’ll take his head for compensation’. He just acted. 

“I was worried about you during the whole incident. I heard from Nathaniel about what you did while I was brought to S.T.A.R Labs. You were helping everyone out of the building.”

“Just doing what anyone else would.” Ed shrugged.

“And then you disappeared again. After Red Volcano was defeated.”

“We didn’t want to return to being lab rats for S.T.A.R.”

“And what about the Reach?”

“We had help from Luthor. That and they didn’t really pay attention to us.”

“Luthor?” His dad looked at him in disbelief. “ _Mijo_.”

“He was offering us help to take down the Reach. We couldn’t pass it up. Besides we broke contact after learning he was using us.”

“You were lucky _mijo_.”

“ _Si papa_.”

“When I saw you again, I was so relieved but so scared for you when you went with Captain Atom to take out the MFD.”

Ed recalled the look his dad gave him. _Be careful son._ “I didn’t want the planet to be destroyed, let alone by those _bicho malvados_.”

“And I didn’t want you to risk your life meta-human or not.”

Ed wasn’t expecting what happened next. His dad sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

“I had only wanted to keep you safe from what I do in the labs working with the Justice League. I thought you would be better off in Argentina. Especially, when your _mama_ passed.”

From his dad’s voice, he could tell was truthful. He didn’t remember much about his mom. She had died when Ed was very young.

“I knew your _abuelo_ would take good care of you. I know I made as many mistakes as you had maybe more but after all of this do you want to stay with me?”

“That's why I came back isn’t it?”

He chuckled. “That’s not a ‘yes’.”

It was a no brainer. “Yes, I want to, dad.”

" _T_ _e amo, mijo_.” His dad kissed him on the head. “I love you Eduardo, always.”

“I love you, too.”

Despite what felt like a step in the right direction, Ed couldn’t sleep. His dad wanted him and had always loved him. It was just the tip of the iceberg, but at least they can move forward. Out of habit he looked at his phone and saw a bunch of texts all coming from one of his new ‘friends’.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started a shot with Virgil related to the series, but it'll be a while before I post it.  
> Until then stay safe!  
> \- For any Bartuardo fans/shippers, you can interpret their interaction as being friendly at least. At the time of my work I think it might be too earlier for either of them to consider romance and they might have other things on their minds.  
> \- Additionally I may have made Bart's attempts at friendship a bit too forward/unnatural, but I think it might be fitting. He meets another meta-human who had no interest in being a hero, and could possibly keep up with his speed despite not being a speedster.


End file.
